King Of Fairy's
by KingOfBeast
Summary: Follow the adventure of a mage raised by an ancient beast to be the hunter of monsters. Will he become lost in this work or will he simply fall down a darker path. Who will follow him and who will stop him...


"Sometimes the world forgets how horrible things really are. Humans simply ignore the issue and leave it for someone...or something else to deal with it. So when the monsters became a problem humans turned to there army's. But when mages came the army left it to them. And even now the mages have forgotten the beast. So who will pick up the pieces hmmm?" The deep voice caused the cave to rumble as something large moved. Stepping forward closer to light of the fire. On the stone ground was a small figure huddled in font of a small weak flame. Very obviously made by someone with little knowledge on survival. In front of the fire was a small child. His skin and bone frame covered by dirty clothes. A thin black shirt and brown shorts. However his feet where bare and dirty. Covered in dirt and scratches clearly showing he had been barefoot for a while now. Lifting his small head the ebony black hair would fall from his face. His golden eyes seeming to glow under the flames light. Struggling to his feet the small child stands up. Eyes on the fire the small child's hands fall to his sides. Hands clinched tightly as they start to shake. Lifting his small head his eyes look into the endless darkness. His face clear to see rage consuming him as gis body shakes.

"I will..." His soft voice fills the cave challenged by only the weak fire. The small popping failing to keep the noise as a laughter fills the cave. Deep and thunderous it seems to rattle the cave. With two steps the figure moves forward. Causing the ground under the boy to shake as she tries to hold himself up. Confidence on his face as something lowers down. In the weak light rows of teeth could be seen. Massive and dirty almost as large as the boy himself. Around the teeth showed a muzzle covered in a dark orange fur. Looking closely it seemed almost as if there where long black marks on the fur. Almost like they where whiskers. As his mouth opened the fire goes out. Massive glowing red eyes with slits looking down at the boy.

" **So be it..."**

 ** _~~Five years later~~_**

FASTER **BOY FASTER!"** A booming voice ripped through the dark cave. The sound of stone against stone could be heard. In the darkness a strange glow could be seen. Coming closer the small light of a little flame could be seen. Around the small fire a boy could be seen moving back and forth. All around him stones could be seen being launched at him. Ducking, weaving, rolling, and jumping away his breath was heavy and deep. Rolling forward a now taller male stands up. Throwing a fist forward it smashes against a smaller rock. Shattering on impact the rock explodes sending chunks everywhere. Standing there his breath heavy the boys now long black hair covered most of his lower back. Seeming to blend into the darkness of the cave it was hard to see most of his face. Almost for second it looked as if his eyes where a deep red. Only for the normal gold to shine through the dark. Now shirtless his Developing muscles seemed strained in the darkness. Arms dropping to his sides he falls back into a sitting position. Trying to catch his breath he looks up into the mass of darkness.

"Are we done yet..." His soft voice filling the room. Much deeper with a edge to it. Very different from the childish voice he once possessed. In the darkness something seemed to be moving around. With a loud thud the movement stops the light sound of something moving back and forth in the air.

" **You are never truly done boy...** " The voice that was once strong and commanding sounded weak. Eyes narrowed at the darkness the boy understood not why the voice sounded so weak. In these last few years it has gotten weaker and weaker. But the boy did not know why the voice weakened. Years of training and there was never weakness. That was the only rule. Never not once show fear. Fear is what gets you killed. An uneasy feeling fills the room as the boy looks up trying to understand.

"So what about the rest of the day? Testing my knowledge. Training my magic more? Maybe a bit of hunting?" The tone still bland and even bored sounding. Eyes now resting on the fire he dose not bother to look up at the darkness. In all these years the boy as only seen bits and pieces of the beast that speaks. It never sleeps, never eats, seeming to never tire. But for some reason it picked him as a young child. Growing up in a small village when it was razed to the ground by monsters he ran. Like a true cowered he listened to his family as they screamed for him to run. And he did. After days of walking he simply passed out. Waking in a cave he was scared at first who wouldn't be? But them he found food and water. Without thought he shoveled down the food then he heard it. Behind the fire light in the great darkness it spoke. Terrifying him the voice told a tale of monsters and men. Taking pity on the child the beast gave him a home. Saying only that the child will he his weapon. His greatest tool to cure this world. And so he started training, learning, hunting...In all his years the boy asked less and less questions. The beast wanted him to clean this world of the filth that is monsters. And so he would. The beast gifted him magic. It was so painful but soon he forgot that pain. And now years later it was a warmth for him. The feeling bringing forth power and comfort as it should. But he always had to be careful to never let the power consume him.

" **No today is the end...** " Cut out of his thoughts the boys eyes move up in confusion. Blinking at the darkness he did not understand the comment. The end? But these thoughts did not go for long. All around him flames burst to life as they float in the air. Brilliant and bright they light up the darkness of the room. Eyes wide and confused the boy in on his feet in the blink of an eye. Eyes locked on a massive figure they stare at a once great beast. Filling up most of the cave a massive beast covered in a silvery hair with bits of orange here and there. The beast looked to be skin and bone almost like it was starved. With what looked like hands on the beast five fingers each ending with claws as big as him. Sharp enough to rip the rock like paper. Its head looked like that of a great fox behind its body many massive tails moved. He couldn't even count all of them. The beast was old that much was clear the once vibrant orange he saw gone. Grays and silvers in its place.

" **This game ends today...** " The weak voice fills the cave as the voice turns into a deep growl. Making the cave vibrate one of its hands launches forward. Barely dodging the boys golden eyes widen in surprise caught off guard. This great beast that had raised and trained him turning on him...Such is the way of monsters...With a heavy heart the child keeps dodging. Hesitating he didn't wish to hurt the beast. But the attacks keep coming both hands trying to smash him and cut him into pieces. Finally the boy snaps a crimson aura surrounding his body. Anger, hatred, and sadness radiating off him in waves. With a burst of speed he disappears. Appearing on the wall side legs bent he brings back one arm. His hands now with small claws on them curl into a fist with a push the wall cracks under the pressure. Launching forward his fist smashes into the beast face. With a cry of pain it stumbles but the attacks dont stop. Crack after crack appearing on the walls and floor as the attacks keep coming. The weakened beast barely keeping up in its great age. Appearing above the massive creature with a primal roar the child slams his fist atop the monsters head as all the red energy burst forward off the hand. With great force the head slams into the ground. Unmoving the boy lands on the ground stumbling forward. Taking deep breaths his heart would slow down. There unmoving was the creature that had trained him. Breathless he stumbles forward resting a hand on its fur. The creatures eyes wide open seemed to look into his very soul. Looking back with matching eyes the boys looks seem changed. Blood red slit eyes both identical to each other. Canines more pronounced almost like fangs. His hair even seemed to have a more wild look to it. But upon blinking gold shines through. His features returning to normal. In a bright flash the beast is gone blinking in confusion he looks down at his hands. There in his hand rested a necklace. Made of a black string with many six teeth on each side. And in the middle one blood red gem with a slit in it. Shaking his head slowly he puts it on. Looking at it for a few seconds he turns and starts to walk away. Exiting the cave as the lights die slowly behind him. Making his way out of the cave he finds the large light of the exit. Stepping out he winces covering his eyes just a bit not used to the bright lights having not left the cave very often. Looking around his golden eyes move across the surrounding area. Outside was a vast forest he himself couldn't see over the tree tops but he knew it was not endless as he has been close to local towns before. Walking forward with dull golden eyes and a blank face he simply starts walking moving forward to where he knows a town should be. And for hours he simply walks ignoring the wildlife around him as the sun starts to set behind the trees. A beautiful orange and pink glow covers the sky as his eyes glance up for a few seconds. Stopping in his tracks he keeps to himself walking through the dense woods. The event playing over and over in his mind the beast had let himself die. There was no way that he was truly that slow surly right? Yeah the beast was old but how old could he have been to become that weak so quickly? Maybe he would never know the answer as his once mentor is now gone. As the sun goes away over his head he could feel the air cooling around him as the moon comes out over head. But the boy refuses to stop as he keeps walking coming across a small stream he bends down cupping some water he greedily drinks down a few handfuls of the cool water. Wiping his mouth clean he stands up making his way with the stream humans always did like to build around them. And after many hours the boy finds himself face to face with not a town but a city. Blinking a few times the place was larger then he had once thought it was. All around the large and small wooden buildings filled with lights. The sounds of people all around laughing, talking, and partying. Even early night many people where making there way around the small city talking to each other some coming in and out of stores. Getting a few strange looks from people the dirty child ignored them. He can only assume he dose not smell the greatest. Having walked through most the city he keeps his eyes low to the ground not truly paying attention to where hes going. Passing right though the town the boy finds himself back into the deep woods. And after a few minutes the small boy stops at a voice behind him.

"Hey brat where you going this late?" A deep voice calls from behind him. Turing around the boys eyes look up to see a rather tall man looking at him. The man looked rather young with light orange hair slicked back. With a small amount of facial hair he was a rather attractive young man. Wearing a large black cloak with a collar coming up half way up his face. His eyes narrowed at the small child as he fixes the bag he is holding.

"Where ever the road takes me..." Responds the small child before Turing around and continuing to walk into the forest ignoring the ' _WAITTTT'_ behind him. Golden eyes focused forward he simply keeps moving his little legs.

 **Heyo, this is my first attempt at a story after years of reading them. Im aware that im not the best so feed back is always great.**


End file.
